equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Equestria Girls (promotional song)
An alternate version of the Equestria Girls song was released as a free .ZIP download on Walmart.com, in the form of an MP3 file encoded by iTunes 10.5.2 with the title Equestria Girls Song and a creation date of July 23, 2013. On August 27 of the same year, Daniel Ingram was asked regarding this version of the song "For curiosity sake, Did you have anything to do with this at all?" and replied "haha no, but pretty neat. Now the question is, will I see any royalties for the tune?" A mostly live-action music video of a slightly different version of this version of the song, with the title Magic of Friendship, was released through EW.com and published by Hasbro's mlpequestriagirls YouTube channel respectively on August 30 and September 1 of the same year. This music video's crew members include director John Scott and makeup artist April. This version of the song is used in the Equestria Girls dance mini-game of Gameloft's mobile game, under the name EG Stomp. A rock version with a different rap was released to coincide with the Rainbow Rocks toyline. The second part of this version was released on August 4, 2014, and also features live-action versions of DJ Pon-3 and the Dazzlings as well as contains snippets of Under Our Spell, Shine Like Rainbows, and [[Rainbow Rocks (song)|the Rainbow Rocks title song]]. The "Mane Event" poster in the video was designed by MLP comic book artist Tony Fleecs. Music from the first rock version is used in Hasbro's online game Battle of the Bands. A new version titled "Rainbooms Remix" was released in February 2015 and contains snippets of Friendship Through the Ages. A new version titled "Unleash The Magic" was released on August 14, 2015 on the Equestria Girls website as a tie-in for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games and contains snippets of the CHS Rally Song and Unleash the Magic. Lyrics :Ooh-ooh, yeah! :Hey, hey, we may seem different as night and day :But Equestria Girls see things a different way :Just look a little deeper and you will see :You know I'm just like you and you're just like me :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! Yeah! :Twilight Sparkle's a princess who shines :Fluttershy's so sweet and kind :Applejack has a country flair :Rarity knows just what to wear :Everyone wants Rainbow Dash on their side :No one's more fun than Pinkie Pie :Generous, honesty :Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Free to be what we will be :Living life in harmony :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to say :We're gonna see things a different way :Equestria Girls! 'Music video version' :Ooh-ooh, yeah! :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Twilight Sparkle's a princess who shines :Fluttershy's so sweet and kind :Applejack has a country flair :Rarity knows just what to wear :Everyone wants Rainbow Dash on their side :No one's more fun than Pinkie Pie :Generous, honesty :Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Free to be what we will be :Living life in harmony :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to say :We're gonna see things a different way :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! 'Rainbow Rocks version' :One two three four! :Equestria Girls! :Yeah! :Twilight Sparkle sings with friends by her side :Fluttershy's so sweet and rainbowfied :No one rocks out like Applejack :Pinkie Pie on drums has quite the knack :Rainbow Dash in the band is supafly :Rarity's a rock star rainbowfied :Generous, honesty :Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Free to be what we will be :Living life in harmony :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! 'Part two' :Ooh, yeah! :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We've got the music, makes you move it :Got the song that makes you lose it :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to say :We're gonna see things a different way :Twilight Sparkle, Rainbooms, rock it out :Everybody, stand up, scream and shout :Meet Adagio Dazzle and the Dazzlings :Mesmerize the crowds with their vocal stylings :Who'll be the one that the crowd will cheer? :Watch it all go down, the Mane Event is here :Generous, honesty :Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Free to be what we will be :Living life in harmony :We've got the music, makes you move it :Got the song that makes you lose it :We shine like rainbows (Music) :We shine like rainbows (Takes us to the top) :(Rainbow Rocks) :We shine like rainbows (Equestria Girls) :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! 'Rainbooms Remix' :Equestria Girls! Ooh, yeah! :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :Things may come and things may go :Some go fast and some go slow :Few things last, that's all I know :But friendship carries on through the ages :Check the Rainbooms out all rockified :Their friendship's magic amplified :When they're rockin', see their style shine :From head to toe, they're lookin' fine :With pals as close as these girls are :Mic drop, lights up, everyone's a star! :Generous, honesty :Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Free to be what we will be :Living life in harmony :Things may come and things may go :Some go fast and some go slow :Few things last, that's all I know :But friendship carries on! :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! 'Unleash The Magic' :Na, na, na, na-na na :Na, na, na, na-na na :We'll be Equestria Girls forever :And now our time has finally arrived :'Cause we believe in the Magic of Friendship :And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive :Wondercolts! (Yeah!) :Let's hear it for the Friendship Games :It's Canterlot's year, cheer their names :On bows, Applejack and Fluttershy :Steady! Aim! Let it fly! :Pinkie Pie and Rarity skatin' short track :Friends forever, no holdin' back! :Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash by my side :Friendship rules, win it with pride :There's Twilight Sparkle, knows the body of friends :Shadowbolts! That's how it ends! :Unleash the magic! :Unleash the magic! :Unleash the magic! :We'll be Equestria Girls forever :And now our time has finally arrived :We are Equestria Girls, standin' side by side :Findin' the Magic of Friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! References Category:Songs